


N - like a nimble Nimrodel.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire<br/>you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and<br/>to post your take here at the HASA.<br/><br/>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write<br/>100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly,<br/>anything goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Essentials - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Prompt – N like a nimble Nimrodel

**Essentials**

With a nod to the musician, she started clapping strongly on the beat.  The twelve children standing in a ragged circle eyed her for their cue.

"Honor your partner," she called and the children sketched reverences, most of them, she was pleased to see, to the correct partner.  "And begin!  To the left, eight steps."

The circle started moving awkwardly to the left, some children skipping with enthusiasm, some barely moving their feet with an arm stretched out to clutch the receding hand of the child next to them on one side and bunched close to fend off the child pressing them on the other.  Lips moved as they carefully counted out the steps. The line began to pile up, and she called out, "And to the right."  The circle reversed, most shuffling well off the beat, but by the time the four measures had been played, the children had spread out again.  The tune changed to the chorus.

"The men go in and the women go out, and meet back in the middle again."  She drew out 'again' into two syllables to match the beat.  

The children took two steps apart, clapped once, turned and stepped back to meet their partners.  The serious-eyed, tight-lipped boy scowled as he found his partner too far to the right.  He grabbed her arm and dragged her back into position.  

"Step to the left, then step to the right."  While facing each other, the steps should move them apart, then back together.  Most of the couples managed this, but a few were overawed by their partner's movements or too uncertain of their own and moved the opposite of the way they should.  "And everyone turn around."  She noticed with approval that several children signaled their partner which shoulder to turn over.

In ten years, or fifteen, these boys would be strutting the dance floor in Swan Knight livery with as much assurance as they faced orcs and pirates.  They should ask her which ones would make good officers.  They had not yet thought to hide their basic characters.

"Pass left sides."  Later, the girls would take this opportunity to flirt shamelessly, swaying their hips too close as they passed, and tossing winks and smiles or looking up under demurely lowered lashes.  Now, they stepped woodenly, two steps up and two steps back, passing on each side in turn and careful not to contaminate themselves by brushing shoulders.  

Another round of the chorus passed safely signaling the start of the best parts of the dance. As they spun elbow hooked in elbow, she wondered if they ever changed.  Did the girl who worked at unbalancing her partner, with a flash of mean satisfaction when he stumbled, ever become like the ones who giggled as they twirled too fast and supported their partner as they slipped and slid into the reverse?

Another chorus. "Now boys, be as bold as Beren and girls as nimble as Nimrodel. Grab hands, rush to the center and yell, 'whoosh!'"

 A/N – for those who thought they recognized it. Yes, that is the choreography for Sellinger's Round.


	2. Nimble Nimrodel - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire

Nimble Nimrodel

  


The dancers turned together, came to point together, swung into the leap together, and landed in a heap together. Then, as they untangled and lined up again the dancing master said "Think of Nimrodel, how graceful and nimble she was. Try again."

  


A bit later, the dancing master untangled himself from the heap of dancers that had landed on him. He looked at the dejected faces around him. "Do not give up." He said "You went three times as long before falling as at first. And, it is not well known but Nimrodel fell too. Yes, we named the river after her because when she was young she was always falling in. Now stop laughing and try again."

  


After the summer festival Thranduil told the dancing master that this was his best group in years. They were all as nimble as Nimrodel.

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
